


Miss Sunshine (G.W x Reader)

by LenaLoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLoris/pseuds/LenaLoris
Summary: "Woah, why so gloomy?""Yeah, cheer up Miss Sunshine."In which a slytherin witch with prophetic abilities falls in love with a whimsical ginger haired jokester.Will their relationship be smooth sailing? Or will there be forces holding them apart?DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters! these are all owned by JKR. I do not support or associate myself with her in any way, and I strongly disagree with the statements she has made. Some parts of the story may not align with the books/movies. Partially based on my own shifting experiences.(Posting from Wattpad so I don't lose my work)
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Miss Sunshine (G.W x Reader)

~~~

"Y/N. Get your bags packed. You're staying with the Malfoys for a week."

"Yes father." You said to your father, Severus Snape. You had already gotten your Hogwarts acceptance letter for this year, which would be your fifth. Every year before school, you would stay at the Malfoy Manor for a week before school started, since Severus would be busy with getting the school and class plans ready for the start of the year. He trusted the Malfoys to care for you since you were best friends with Draco, and he has had connections with their family for a while.

"Quickly. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

~~~At the Malfoy Manor~~~

"Y/N! How lovely to see you!" Your aunt Narcissa came to greet you with a hug. She wasn't really your aunt, but she was like one to you, therefore you considered her your aunt.

"Aunt Narcissa! I've missed you guys. Is Draco inside?" You asked.

"Yes, he's in his room again. Go up and greet him, I'm sure he's waiting for you." She replied.

You walked into the mansion, and boy was this mansion huge. You felt like you could get lost at any moment, despite having been there countless times. You and your father Severus lived in a fairly big home, but it wasn't nearly as big as the Malfoy Manor. You started walking over to where the guest room you usually stayed at was located. It was a couple doors down from Draco's room; the only rooms in between were bathrooms, one for each of your rooms.

You were almost done getting settled in when you hear a knock on your door, which was already open. You turn around to see your best friend Draco, standing in the doorframe.

"You didn't come see me yet. Ouch. I'm hurt." he said in a joking manner.

You rushed over to give your best friend a big hug. You hadn't seen him for almost 2 months, and you two were extremely close. You told each other everything, you had sleepovers, you cried together, laughed together, and even went on trips together. He was only about a year younger than you.

"I'm sorry, I had to put down my bags first, but now that I have, wanna get something to eat? I'm starved." You said. 

Draco was one of the only people you easily clicked with. You were still friendly towards others, but sometimes you had found it to be easier to just be alone. You'd rather save yourself the trouble of being used.

"Yeah, let's do that. There's that diner a few blocks down that we like. They have this new Belgian waffle we've got to try. Sound good?"

You nodded with a smile. There was this retro diner not too far from the manor, which you and Draco go to every time you stay with his family. You two grabbed your skateboards and left the mansion.

You and Draco loved to skate. It was a good way to get a bit of exercise, not to mention how amazing the wind felt in your hair. The feeling of freedom as you glided down an empty street with your best friend was so relaxing. Draco's parents didn't care for him skating, seeing as there are some injury risks and it was seen by them as "raggedy" and a "muggle activity", but it made you both happy, so Narcissa convinced Lucius to let Draco keep the board.

Once you both got to the diner, you sat down in a booth, and a waitress brought you both waters. Draco liked to come to this diner because it was very easygoing and retro. It wasn't often that he got to relax and enjoy a simple meal with a friend, so he was grateful to be free from his parents, at least for a little while.

After a few minutes of browsing the menus, you called the waitress over to let her know you were ready to order. After being presented with your food, you engaged in conversation, knowing that nobody should be interrupting or eavesdropping.

"So Y/N, have you had anymore visions lately?" Draco asked. You have always had slightly vague prophetic visions, whether you wanted them or not. These visions usually pertained to death, destruction, disaster, or loss. However, once in a while you would be lucky enough to get a positive one. You kept this a secret from everyone except for your father and Draco, since you didn't want people to bother you with questions.

"I have, although this one is kind of tricky to interpret." You replied. "I saw a number two in the color red, surrounded by yellow roses and a dove. What do you think it means?"

"Well for starters, Theres a dove, a symbol of peace and love." He said. "Maybe this is gonna be your year." He said, implying a romance was on its way.

You rolled your eyes and scoffed as Draco wiggled his eyebrows.

"Asshole." You replied, kicking him under the table.

"What? I'm just saying that maybe this year you'll find someone who you can open up to. Someone other than me. I enjoy being your best friend and all, but you should really make more friends before your time at Hogwarts is up." Draco admitted. You could see where he was coming from, however, the number two still confused you. 

You both finished your meals and headed home feeling satisfied. When you reached the manor, you both put your boards away, and rushed to Draco's room to play a few rounds of wizards chess, calling it a day.

~~~  
At the quidditch world cup  
~~~

You and the Malfoy men dressed up in formal black attire. Lucius and Draco wore black suits, and you wore a black cocktail dress, along with a cape blazer (shown in media), 2 inch black heels, and pearls. A very simple, yet sophisticated, and expensive look. Most of it was provided by Narcissa, since your father never really spoiled you with this kind of stuff.

As you were walking with Draco and Lucius to the Minister's box, where you would watch the event, you were stopped by Draco; his father had seen the Weasley family and wanted to make a sassy remark.

"If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius said.  
You looked up to see the family looking down over the railing. You caught one of the boys staring at you. It was one of the twins. Once he saw that you had looked back at him he averted his gaze.

"Father, and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge, himself!" Draco said, proudly.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius jabbed him in the solar plexus with his walking stick. "There's no need with these people." Lucius grinned savagely and started to walk away. 

Draco held out his arm for you, and you took it. As the two of you walked away, you looked back to see the same boy staring at you. His twin brother snapped him out of it by whacking him upon the head and motioning his head as if to say, "Let's go." That was the last you had seen of them for the rest of the event. 

~~~


End file.
